Code Xana Episode 23: Angelic
by James the Lesser
Summary: What happens when Xana continues to torment Sanne in her dreams?  His demands?  Become his host or else!  When the others are hurt and knocked out on Lyoko how will Sanne escape?  Read to find out!


**Code Xana Episode 23: Angelic**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-22**

Sanne is in bed tossing and turning. She is having a nightmare. "_Join me Sanne, this host is weak! His powers rotted away in that Tower. But you, you are the offspring of a former host you would have the power I need to destroy Lyoko! No more Lyoko, just my home in Sector 5, and your friends wouldn't have to fight me."_

"_No, I'll never join you Xana, I hate you! I never hated anyone before but I hate you! You took Dante, you tried to kill my friends, I'll kill you!"_

"_Foolish girl you can not kill what is not alive. Your father recognized that and why he trapped me. But if Lyoko is destroyed, the Towers eliminated I will never be trapped again!"_

Sanne sits up in bed sweating heavily with Skitz standing over her. "Sanne, was it the same dream?" Sanne only nods and hugs Skitz for comfort. The same dream of Xana in Dante's body asking her to join him while in the back round she sees death, destruction, armies of Xana's monsters walking over the bodies of humans already killed. "It's ok Sanne it was only a dream. That's never going to happen we'll never let him have you. We love you Sanne you're our friend." Skitz rocks Sanne back and forth trying to comfort her. Skitz had hoped after confronting Sanne about her crying Sanne would get better but it seemed she was getting worse. After about ten minutes Sanne says she's ok and lies back down in her bed.

Later that morning after a shower they go to classes. During history Sanne's Jpocket starts to beep. "What, a Tower? He's not coming after us so we can wait until after class. Hate skipping lunch." Sanne wasn't worried until there is the sound of an explosion. "Guys Xana's attacking."

"But the Super can didn't detect a Tower!"

"Yes it did but I was going to wait until after class." There is another explosion much closer to the school. A voice comes over the PA System.

"Leave the school grounds immediately!" Ms. Delmas seems to be angry. There is a click noise. "Little bastards aren't getting hurt on school grounds."

"Ma'am the explosions were coming from the east maybe we should tell them to go west." The voice is deep but you can't tell whose it is.

"I don't care about them as long as they can't sue. Fine," There is a click noise then nothing. Ms. Delmas turned it off to give the message to evacuate the campus and go west since it had still been on from before.

"Great we can get to the Factory without being noticed." The Lyoko Warriors with every other student run out of the school building. As the Lyoko Warriors run across the campus the land explodes in front of them.

"Hello Sanne, others." Xana is floating down from above. "Sanne I have given you a chance to join with me what is your answer?" Xana floats towards Sanne who backs away from the others. "I will not wait long for an answer."

"Leave me alone!" Sanne backs away even more as Xana gets with mere centimeters of her.

"Allow me to transfer myself into you. It will free Dante and make the dreams stop." Xana acts as if he is trying to kiss Sanne!

"Stop it!" Krieger jumps on Xana's back and starts to punch him. "Leave her alo…" Krieger is knocked backwards by Xana's powers.

"Sanne, join me, I am sure with your power I can accomplish my dream. A world under my control will mean no more fighting. Wars will be eliminated as I will be the ruler. Hunger will be no more as I can posses any crop and make a million soy beans from a single stalk. Disease would be nothing as my power would eliminate all viruses. All you have to do…" Xana attempts to kiss Sanne again but she pulls away. "Very well, this body will be mine for a little longer yet. Obviously you love yourself more then Dante." Xana grabs Sanne by the throat and leans towards her ear so only she can hear. "He loves you. You saw past his terrible actions. You saw past who his father was. You kept the computer on because of him. Free him and he will love you even more." Xana throws Sanne down onto the ground and floats away.

"Sanne!" The others run over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm, I'm fine we have to get to the Factory." Skitz gives Sanne a hand and pulls her up. "Krieger are you ok?"

"No but the Scanners will fix me." Krieger sits up as pain racks his body. "Anyone going to help me up?" Ark goes over and does. "Let's get going."

"Already working on that but we had to wait for you." Ark and the others continue and make it to the sewer entrance in the woods.

As they make it to the Factory they find Xana is waiting for them again! "Once you cross that bridge I will destroy it so you may never go back." He opens his arms. "Unless of course Sanne joins me and allows me to make her my host."

"Never Xana!" Krieger still in pain steps in front of Sanne. "We'd never let her join with you!"

"Even if she chose to do it willingly? Even if she willingly gave herself to me to free Dante?" Xana laughs as Krieger walks towards him. "Do you want another taste of my power little boy?"

"She wouldn't join you to save Dante! She wouldn't join you to save anyone because you are evil! You are a disease that will kill anything you want regardless of what they are. Men, women, children, they all died because of you. Our parents may have erased what you did but you still did it!" Krieger gets in a fighting stance. "Sanne is to smart to trust you!"

"Then why does she call out my name in her sleep? She dreams of nothing but me, Dante." Xana laughs as Sanne starts to cry. "See her disgrace? She is human, she is weak, she is nothing compared to me!" Xana continues to laugh.

"Shut up!" Krieger attacks Xana only to be knocked down by his power.

"Interrupt me like that again and I'll kill you." Xana breaks into a black mist and escapes into the Factory.

"Get back here!" The group runs after Xana and as they cross the bridge the bridge explodes! "He did say he'd destroy the bridge." They jump and swing down on the ropes. As they get to the elevator Krieger turns to Sanne who had stopped crying.

"Are you ok?" He puts a hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off.

"Sanne is ok just leave her alone." Skitz knew Sanne wasn't but Sanne wasn't going to open up to Krieger. "Sanne find out where the Tower is then send us. We'll wait for you to join us." The elevator door opens and Sanne runs over to the Super Computer control panel as the other go down to the Scanner Room.

"We're going to the Forest Sector, not to big of a barrier around the Tower. If Xana hadn't attacked the school I'd say we wouldn't even need a return." Sanne fights back tears. She knows this attack wasn't about physical damage it was psychological. Xana was after her trying to break her. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in sight of the Tower! "Transfer Mira, Scanner Mira, Virtualization." Mira lands on Lyoko next to the others. "Now for me." Sanne sets up the auto transfer and runs to the elevator taking it down to the Scanner Room running to the middle Scanner seconds before the doors close.

"Look Sanne." When Sanne lands on Lyoko Skitz points at the Tower. "Xana is making this to easy."

"I know." Sanne knew Xana was not doing this to hurt the others, to gain power, but to hurt her. He had already done so in her dreams and in life. But now, as they run to the Tower, Xana would find a way to hurt her some more.

"Fools! To think I would let you just deactivate the Tower." Xana is in front of the Tower guarding it. "I want what I want. A host with power this rotted carcass has not."

"You'll get it over my dead body!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out.

"Do you really think that would be hard for me to accomplish?" Xana floats over to Krieger. "I told you if you interrupted me again I would kill you."

"Try it!" Krieger swings his sword over his head only to have it blocked by Xana.

"Since you asked me to try I will." Xana punches Krieger in the stomach then sends energy through his hand and into Krieger electrifying Krieger.

"I'm, not, dead!" Krieger tries to strike Xana with his shield but his left arm explodes! "Aaaa!"

"Who is next to try and stop me?"

"Extend!" Skitz's clubs extend as she attacks Xana. She swings several times but Xana merely blocks them like he was bored. "You leave Sanne alone!" Skitz swings around and holds both clubs like they were bats and hits Xana. Xana merely laughs.

"What shall you lose?" He grabs the end of a club and sends energy down it into Skitz's right arm causing it to explode.

"Aaaa!" Skitz pulls away from Xana and reaches with her left hand to where her right arm used to be.

"Leave my sister alone!" Ark is on his disc and flies at Xana ready to fight. He unwraps his tail from around his waist and tries to wrap it around Xana's arm. Xana grabs a hold of his tail and destroys it. "Aaaa!" Ark loses his concentration and the disc crashes into the ground.

"Mira do you not wish to defend Sanne? Or are you smart enough to realize I am to strong for such scum?"

"Stealth." Mira disappears.

"Oh she thinks to do a sneak attack on me? Very well then." Xana creates an aura of energy and expands it so there was no way Mira could get close to him. "Sanne your friends are in tremendous pain because of you. If you had just surrendered to me they would be ok but hear the screams of pain." A black energy beam comes out and strikes an invisible Mira.

"Aaaa!" She drops to the ground clutching at a hole in her chest.

"You bastard!" Sanne charges Xana and fires an energy beam of her own. The energy beam is deflected by the aura of energy. "I'd die before joining you. Dante would never want me to be a part of you!"

"So your selfishness is more then your love for Dante?"

"I, I, he's my friend!"

"Friend? Do friends flirt, do friends talk to each other the way you talked to each other?"

"We, he was my friend. You took him from me." Sanne walks calmly towards Xana. "I will not let you hurt me!"

"Sanne, stop, he'll hurt you to!" Krieger is trying to fight the pain to protect Sanne.

"Stay back Krieger!" Sanne's eyes glow with energy.

"Ok, Sanne, be careful." Krieger backs away scared of what he feels coming from Sanne.

"She does not want her friend's to die how thoughtful." Xana laughs as Sanne gets to the edge of his aura of energy. He stares at her daring to try and come through his barrier. She puts her hand up against the barrier and it opens for her! "What? That power, I knew I was wise to chose you!" Sanne has an aura of energy surrounding her as she walks towards Xana.

"I hate you! I've never hated anyone in all my life but you bring an emotion from me that no one ever has!" The energy swirls around her as she gets closer to Xana. "You took my friend from me! You took my mother's life from her! Your evil ruined the life of my grand mother! If you had done what my grand father wanted and just destroyed Carthage this wouldn't have happened!" Xana lets Sanne get within two meters of him before he puts a hand up.

"I wanted more from life like anyone else. I am tired of listening to you either become my new host or die."

"Never!" Sanne's energy flies out from her and hits Xana but he rebuffs it!

"Die!" Xana blasts Sanne with an energy attack of his own knocking her backwards and… off the edge!

"Sanne!" Krieger goes to try and catch Sanne but Xana blast him in the leg destroying his leg. "Aaaa!"

"That foolish girl thought she could stand up to me."

"You bastard we'll kill you!" Ark stands up ready to attack with just his claws.

"Oh do try." Xana sticks his hand out and bolts of energy come out striking the remaining Lyoko members.

_No, I mustn't stop. You can do something to stop him! Just use your power!_ Sanne's eyes snap open as her energy surrounds her. She sees the Digital Sea coming towards her. _Use your power!_ She stops mere meters from the Digital Sea. She can see her reflection. The energy surrounds her but this is not what keeps her from falling. Her large angelic wings with pink feathers coming out of her back are what hold her aloft. "Time to make him pay!" She takes off for the Sector.

"This is fun but I must be taking over the world now that you have lost." Xana starts going towards the Tower when Sanne flies past the Sector and over his head. "What is this?"

"You are the fool Xana! That power that you wanted is still inside of me!" Sanne forms an energy orb in her hands and throws it at Xana.

"I will have it!" Xana knocks the energy orb away. "Your friends are already lost I just need to leave this host take my new one!"

"Try it Xana and you will perish!" Sanne's energy crackles around her wings. "Die!" She sends an energy wave at Xana as he sends one at Sanne. The energies collide.

"I see you are not ready to surrender. I will have to hurt you more before you come to me begging for me to release you of your humanity." Xana falls back and goes into the Tower.

"No, if, if I was on Earth…" Sanne sees a black energy leave the Tower through a cable and escape to Sector 5. "He got away." Her angelic wings explode and she falls to the ground.

A few minutes later Ark wakes up. "What are these?" He sees pink feathers around him. "Sanne?" He looks and sees her lying on the ground. "What happened?" He looks around him and sees no one else is moving. "Guys? No, this is Lyoko, they can't be dead." He gets up and stumbles over to his sister. "Skitz, come on, wake up." He shakes her but she doesn't move.

"Ark? Hey, a little help." Ark turns and sees a one leg one armed Krieger trying to stay sitting up.

"Krieger stay down you only have one leg."

"What the heck are these?" Krieger picks up a pink feather. "Sanne?" He looks around and sees her. "How? She fell over the edge." The image of Sanne falling backwards over the edge plays back in his mind. "She, she did it. She made it back up somehow."

"What the?" Skitz sits up and sees her brother is kneeling next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Krieger, what happened?"

"I, Sanne, she fell over the edge. Then Xana, he did something, now these are everywhere." Krieger has a handful of the pink feathers in his hand.

"Sanne." Ark and Skitz go over to Sanne. "I would say she's not breathing but neither am I." Skitz puts a hand under Sanne's head and lifts it. "Sanne, wake up, you have to wake up." She hugs Sanne. "Come on buddy you can't be, can't be, gone."

"I'm not that easy to kill." Sanne tries to hug Skitz back in gratitude. "I don't think I can move though. Drag me over to the Tower and the Tower should revive me."

"What happened though? Where did these come from?" Skitz grabs some feathers and shows them to Sanne.

"I don't know. I was falling towards the Digital Sea then I woke up with you hugging me." Sanne tries to turn her head but can't. "Krieger? Mira? Are they ok?"

"Krieger's up but Mira's still taking a nap." Ark grabs an arm as Skitz grabs the other. They carry her over to the Tower and put her in the Tower.

"Thanks." Sanne feels her energy return to her and is able to move. "I have to deactivate the Tower and launch a return." Sanne goes to the middle of the platform and moves up to the second platform. She brings up the control panel and deactivates the Tower. "Return to the past now." Things are reversed.

"Sanne?" Skitz and Sanne are in their room again. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what happened but I feel better." Sanne feels like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. "Thank you Skitz. I'm done crying though. I know I can stop Xana. I can get Dante back from him. Xana doesn't even want Dante as a host. I must have done something to fight him off, maybe, maybe I used the powers he wants." Sanne laughs. "Like I have powers. I still blow myself up trying to do a Scattershot sometimes." They both laugh.

"Sanne are you sure? If you ever feel like talking I'm here for you. We're friends, but I wouldn't mind it if you went to Krieger. I'm sure he'd like it to."

"We're just friends!"


End file.
